A Hetalia Fan Rant Number Two
by keasa
Summary: I am not Gone. For those who like me do not get off Family smut www. wattpad. com /user/user29565287 make sure to not add the spaces only way I could get the link to work


review by

Enchanting Grace chapter 1 . Jan 25  
also under the name Critical Person

Quit throwing a tantrum because you can't just expose your atrocious writing to the world on this site. Grow up and act your age by accepting the fact that by violating the site rules that have been repeatedly spelled out to you, you run the risk of your story and account getting taken down.

For the rule-abiders in this site, all we do is report a story for rules violations like any user can; It's the moderators who choose if the report is valid or not.

You don't own this site- so you don't get to dictate what's allowed. You can whine, cry and stamp your feet like a child and write sad, distasteful "protest" fiction where you uphold yourself through fictional characters who-as if they were in character- would be laughing at you. By taking this to heart, getting so worked up over this will only negate the private owners of this site to make it very clear that they do not want bad stigma to this site, or incoming lawsuits on their site.

Yes, I've seen your previous stories.

When you are a guest in someone's house, you follow their rules or you don't get to be in that house.

And that's what you are, a guest in another person's that being this site's owner's house.

And, if removing porn is killing this site, then tell me why neither A03 or Adultfanfiction have become more prominent? If porn is so integral to this site's continued success, then why hasn't neither of those sites that allow it replaced this one as the go to fanfiction site?

Both of which you are free to move to at anytime by the way, the only person forcing you to stay here on this "flawed" website is you.

Could it be because M rated stories only make up a small fraction of this site's content compared to the age appropriate K-T ratings?

Also, the majority of people here don't know or care who you are so banning you won't make you a martyr.

If you do get banned and people hear of it they'll just think you're another idiot who got himself banned by refusing to follow site rules and believing that he should be above the same rules that most of the userbase abide by without issue.

Enjoy your echo chamber though because I just know you're the type to block people who don't praise you and parrot your childish grudge against Critics United.

now Enchanting Grace, also under the name Critical Person  
you must want my responce to your own stupid self really badly seeing how you have so many review for me to read.  
Now every thing you say is untrue  
you are not importent no one who has messaged me on the fanifiction site is importent  
if you do not like my fanfitions you are to report it to the imortent people on the site,  
I could have thought I covered that all ready in my rant that I put up.  
you are the stupid one and not me  
if you do not like my fanfition then report the fanfiction to the real improtent people on here  
which is not you  
at all  
maybe you are having a hard time following because I am not writing in stupid, and you only know stupid is that the trouble with what I wrote in my last rant?  
now little Miss Stupid, if you are to young for what I am writing do not read it twice,  
and just because this is not a fanfition about America and England, who are Son and Father, after all America was adopted by England, so that makes them Son and Father,  
now because you sick Americans get off on father and son having sex does not mean the rest of the world does  
how sick are all of you who get upset at me for not liking the sex stuff between Father and Son  
how ill are all of you?  
as well as I see it you ill in the head Americans are upset because I do not like England and America having sex, Father and Son as they would be seen, now as I see it you are harresing me and I not harressing any of you because I am not fine with Father and Son having sex  
as well as I said before if you do like do not read the fanfition  
do not read them twice  
as I see it you like the story just fine if you read it more then once.  
and if you do not like what I put up, simply report the story to the importent people  
stop complaining at me as though you are some thing you are not  
just because I do not like father and son having sex  
or any other family members having sex with each other,  
does not mean you should bother me on my fanfitions


End file.
